Challenges
Challenges become available after defeating Tyrant Overlord Baal. Completing a challenge provides special bonuses that make the progression of the game easier. They can be completed multiple times to get the same reward again, up to a set limit. Double Rebirth Challenge (DRC) Double Rebirth Challenge (DRC) is the simplest and easiest challenge. It only requires the player to repeat the climb from Hyperion to Tyrant Overlord Baal with a rebirth multiplier reset to 0. Unlock Condition Defeat Tyrant Overlord Baal. Restrictions None. Rewards 10 bonus GP when you defeat Baal. For each DRC completed, whenever you unlock Might, you immediately gain one level in all Might skills. These levels count towards your permanent total Might. You can gain up to 50 free levels this way. Strategy This challenge can be easily completed from the moment it is available, as it has no special requirements or restrictions. All stats purchased using GP help speed up the challenge. Later rebirths (once monuments and upgrades are unlocked) mostly depend on build speed and clone cap, like P. Baal runs. Early rebirths benefit greatly from creation count and speed, as Creating scales strongly with both, while Battle is a weak stat with low rebirth multipliers. Eventually you will want 3450% creation speed, to be able to black bar clones and early creations even with no rebirth multiplier. Ultimate Baal Challenge (UBC) Overview Ultimate Baal Challenge (UBC) requires the player to defeat Baal with almost all of their statistics reset, similar to having a new game. Unlock Condition Defeat Tyrant Overlord Baal. Restrictions The challenge resets your GP bonuses, unspent GP, CP, and your rebirth multipliers back to their starting values. The pets stat contribution is disabled, except pet campaigns, which can still be leveled. Might skills can be leveled but your permanent Might bonus is disabled. Clone dividers, training caps, and base divinity generator stats are kept. Improved Next At is kept if the upgrade has been purchased in the store. After succeeding, you will get everything other than your multipliers back. Rewards The first UBC completed permanently unlocks UBv2 and the crystal factory. 100 GP + any GP not spend on pet food during the challenge (this does include GP spent on one-time clone and divinity boosts) + any leftover unspent GP earned during the challenge. The stats increases of P. Baal 2 and on will be reduced by 1% per UBC completed, to a maximum of 50%. Since this stacks with each successive P.Baal, this reward can get VERY dramatic. Each P.Baal grows in power by a factor of 100 - n, where n equals the number of times you completed a UBC, e.g. No UBC completed: 100- 0 = 100x power each P. Baal, 16 UBC's completed: 100 - 16 = 84x power each P.Baal. With no UBC's completed, the maximum P.Baal in the game will be v126. With all 50 UBC's completed this is extended to v143. Strategy Having all of your 1 caps will greatly help speed up the time of this challenge, as well as having the premium upgrade Improved Next At For Challenges. A level 1 Planet allows you to more quickly kill your clones at the end of each rebirth to raise the clone cap. (For Kong or phone app) Hoarding ad points can help shave off a lot of time on your UBCs, by spending them on creating speed to get you clone cap higher, earlier, or by purchasing divinity. Rare items like godly liquids and chakra pills also help. Ultimate Arty Challenge (UAC) Like a UBC, but you lose even more and can only press the rebirth button 4 times. Unlock Condition Defeat Tyrant Overlord Baal. Restrictions On top of everything you lose in a UBC, you also lose your training cap reduction, planet, and access to TBS. You will get 4 rebirths to get to Baal (5 if you include the rebirth to initiate the challenge, rebirth number is in parenthesis on the rebirth button). Reward 200 GP, 20 million statistics multi, and 2% P. Baal growth reduction additive with UBC reward to a max of 50%. Refer to the UBC section for details on how growth reduction works. Completing the UAC for the first time unlocks the turtle pet, and a pet token is awarded for the 2nd completion. No further tokens are awarded afterwards. All of your GP stats will return after completing this challenge, and like the UBC, any GP spent during the challenge is refunded. Finally, you get a neat, cosmetic "arty was here" sign. Strategy Recommend previous UBC completed for access to crystals in rebirths 4 and 5. This speeds up the last two rebirths considerably, and allows quicker normalizing if you've missed some goals in earlier rebirths. The benefits from NRC, 1KC, and AAC help with this challenge. This challenge is probably either the first one you should do or the last, because it takes several weeks and the rewards are not proportionate to the effort. Ultimate Universe Challenge (UUC) The Ultimate Universe Challenge (UUC) doesn't reset anything, you simply make a universe on your next rebirth to finish this challenge. Unlock Condition Have a level 5 Planet. Restrictions None. Reward Your Planet level is increased by 1, up to a max of 50. Strategy Be able to build a 25/25 or higher divinity generator while defeating all 5 ultimate beings to maximize your divinity income. This means around 800k clones and the equivalent BS. 22+ CC allows you to save a lot of divinity by manually creating the necessary materials instead of autobuying. For example, creating moons and above with 22 CC reduces the total divinity requirement to 1.72 quintillion. When you're ready to build your universe, turn off autobuying on moons or planets and above, then use the creation calculator spreadsheet to see what your Next Ats should be set to so your god will automatically make exactly what is needed without wasting divinity. All Achievements Challenge (AAC) The All Achievements Challenge (AAC) does not reset anything, and simply tasks you with completing every in-game achievement. This means reaching level 10 million on all trainings, 10 million kills on all monsters, and every creating achievement from Light to Universes. Unlock Condition Complete one UUC. Restrictions None. Reward You will receive 1% greater bonus from achievements, as well as -1% to the level requirement for all training/monster achievements. This caps after 50 AACs for +50% bonuses to achievements, and half the level requirement for all achievements. Strategy As long as you have the ability to make 3 universes within 3 days and hit BB speed on killing Monster Queen you're doing AACs as quickly as possible. On the bright side, each additional one goes slightly faster. While AACs aren't difficult, they are very time-consuming compared to most other challenges (with sufficient stats), so many players opt to do them after the more difficult challenges. You may even want to wait until you can kill all UBv2s in order to maximize the amount of GP you can gain during an AAC. 1K Clone Challenge (1KC) You liked DRCs? Getting pretty and easy and fast at this point, right? Now do them with only 1000 clones. Unlock Condition Complete 2 DRC. Restrictions Like a DRC, with the added restriction of having only 1000 clones until you defeat Baal. Reward You will receive +5% speed when training Might skills, up to a maximum of +200% (3x speed), after 40 1KC's have been completed. Strategy 10,000% or more build speed is highly recommended, as well as a large banked pool of GP and all of your training one caps. The more DRCs the better, because it's practically impossible to train might with only 1k clones. Ultimate Pet Challenge (UPC) This... is a weird challenge. You're going to head into what seems to be a normal rebirth. However, you can't touch any of the gods yourself, only your pets can. Unlock Condition Have a total of 10k+ growth from all your pets. Restrictions Only your pets can fight the gods. Reward Future campaigns run by your pets will have a a 5% boost to their final reward. This applies to every campaign. Your pets will give more growth, gain more pet stones and rare items, have a better chance at GP, gain more levels, and give more multi. This caps after 20 UPCs, with a max bonus of 100% (2x the reward) Strategy Very high pet growth (2k+ on mystic and battle). The higher the better. The more pets the better. Anything that increases your ability to gain more pet stat in less time. In addition, the fairy, dog, eagle, and goat pets give an additional bonus to gaining pet pills from the item campaign, so are useful to own with decent growth. Surprisingly, a very high clone cap and BS is also important. This will allow you to raise your monument multi a lot higher, and reduce the number of item campaigns you need for pet pills. High might will help tremendously with unleash. It is still possible to be killed by the gods even if your pets are stronger than the target. If you die your pets will not defeat the god. No Divinity Challenge (NDC) Before this challenge begins, you perform a Double Rebirth resetting your multiplier. During the challenge you can't buy anything with divinity. Unlock Condition Have a creation count of at least 50. Restrictions You can't buy anything with divinity. Reward Each NDC completed adds to your base divinity generator stats as though you defeated 1 more god, and the autobuy cost of creations is decreased by 0.3%. Reward capped at 50. Strategy Have as much Creation Count as possible. 50+ should be plenty. Once monument upgrades are available, focus on Mighty Statues and Mystic Gardens, since it's practical to create mountains and forests manually in a reasonable amount of time. God Skip Challenge (GSC) Like a DRC, but one god is missing and so is everything unlocked by defeating that god. First missing god is Chronos, second is Coatlicue, third is Amaterasu, and so on. Unlock Condition Defeat Tyrant Overlord Baal. Restrictions None for the first few runs. Gets much harder as earlier gods are skipped. * Freya - No Monument Upgrades * Nephthys - No divinity, just like an NDC * Diana - No Monuments * Cybele and Izanagi onward - No Divinity Generator Reward Your Crystal Power's benefits are increased by 2%',' up to 50% after 25 Challenges completed. The 26th doubles that bonus to 100%. Strategy Until Freya is not much harder than a DRC, so it is recommended to do at least that much. Freya: Have a ratio of 4:3:3 between Temple of God, Pyramids of Power, and Godly Statue. This corresponds to a ratio of 22:7:2 in the number of clones. Cybele: Fight stronger monsters than you normally would. Save one-time sources of divinity (pet campaigns, UBs, GP buys) until Might unlocks, then push as far down the monster list as possible before popping them to maximize your divinity income. Focus on Mighty Statues and Mystic Gardens due to the much lower divinity costs of their upgrades. Nephthys: Like with NDCs, once monument upgrades are unlocked focus on Mighty Statues and Mystic Gardens and try to create 20 mountains and forests manually. Diana: It'll be slow, but if you can finish this one you can finish all GSCs, since Itztli is more or less the same. Don't forget that in the last couple of rebirths you can make enough divinity to create a few crystals. Other early gods: many of these block Mystic Gardens but allow Mighty Statues. This means your stats will be enormously skewed in favor of offense, so wherever possible (unspent GP, crystals) focus on Mystic. The gods get to swing before you, so no matter how high your attack is you need to be able to take one hit to beat them. Black Hole Challenge (BHC) Think of this as one step up from the UUC. You lose no multipliers, but have to make 1 black hole, with 1 upgrade to complete this challenge. Unlock Condition Complete one All Achievements Challenge. Restrictions None. Reward The material cost for Black Holes and their upgrades will be reduced by 2%. In addition, the passive GP/hour given by black holes will have its effect increased by 5%. These both cap after 40 BHCs, for 80% reduced material cost and GP generation tripled for a maximum of 3 GP/hour. Strategy With 100 CC you need about 13 quintillion divinity for a 1/1 Black Hole. 10k% BS and 1m clones let you build a 100/100 divinity generator in a bit over a day and the BH an hour after that. More is better, as always. Anything that creates divinity faster (like pet campaigns) helps. No Rebirth Challenge (NRC) A DRC is too easy with rebirthing, so let's remove the ability to do so. Unlock Condition Complete one 1KC. Restrictions Like a DRC, but you can't rebirth. Reward 250 bonus GP when you kill Baal. Ultimate Beings will respawn 1% faster per NRC completed, to a max of 20%. To compare to the base spawn rate for each UB: In the end, this means you will gain 25% more crystal energy and divinity from UBs overall. Strategy This is one of the most demanding challenges, stat-wise. 50k+% building speed, 10m+ clones, 10k+% cs, 100k% Might bonus, able to train up to million+% pet bonus, and 20k+% unspent GP bonus. With all that a run could still take 3+ days. Planet Multi Challenge (PMC) ''' Your goal is to get a Planet Multiplier of 20 billion. Every completed PMC increases the goal by another 20 billion. (20 billion + 20 billion * PMCs completed.) Unlock Condition Complete at least one Ultimate Universe Challenge and have at least 500,000 shadow clones. Restrictions None. Reward 5GP * # PMCs completed and UBs will drop '''2% more energy on defeat. Maximum of 50 PMCs. Strategy Have a level 50 planet, be able to defeat all UBv2s, and finish NRCs to increase UB respawn rate. Clone Buildup Challenge (CBC) ''' You start of without your GP purchases (similar to an UBC) and have to build up your Clone count to '''99999. Unlock Condition Unlock Challenges Restrictions None. Reward For every completion you'll get 10k clones and 1 Level to all Might skills. Unlike DRC this will not add you to your Total Might or increase the level up time for the Might skills. Strategy This is a Challenge that focus solely on creating and killing off clones. Best case scenario is when you never hit your current max Clones by killing them off and increase your soft Cap that way. Try building up your current creating to a point where your current creation speed is a friction of 3334%. Rebirth when you kill off a few more Gods and need to hit the next current creation speed up. Buy CS update with your GP Daily Pet Challenge (DPC) ''' You have 24h to let your Pet Multiplier grow. At the end the sum of all Pet Multies will be used to calculate the Reward. Only the highest DPC counts towards the bonus. '''Unlock Condition Unlock Challenges + ? Restrictions Reward Increases the Pet Food efficiency by log2(All Pet Multis * 100)% WIP(Table with Reward Steps) Strategy Basically always Level your Pets with Clones. Configurable Stats Button for Pet Clones with the Settings can help optimize the leveling of all Pets. Daily Universe Challenge (DUC) You have 24h to build as many Universes as possible. At the end the created amount will be used to calculate how many Bonus Levels you get on TBS '''after every Rebirth. '''Unlock Condition Unlock UUC Restrictions Reward After every Rebirth you'll get log2(max. Universe created) TBS Levels. '''This Award Strongly interacts with the GP Purchase that let you keep a percentage of TBS levels after rebirth. '''Strategy Maximize your Div Generator with increased build speed. (Crystals, Chakra Pills). Kill all the UBs for extra Divinity and Send your pets on Div Campaign. Once you Divinity generation is higher than your usage, modify your Autobuy to buy next expensive Creation. Adjust accordingly. Daily Baal Challenge (DBC) You have 24h to beat as many p.Baals as possible after performing a Double Rebirth (losing all your previous stat mulites). Depending on your highest killed P.Baal your Planet Level will increase. Unlock Condition Unlock Challenges Restrictions Reward With every new highest killed P.Baal you increase your Planet Level by 1. Strategy This is all about climbing P.Baals. (Insert possible P.Baal climb guide)Category:WiP Category:Game Mechanics